scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Scorpius
"It's known that way for it's start because of the legendary creature that protected this planet." ''-Master Gregory'', from the Scorpius series. Planet Scorpius (also known as The Planet of Naturism) is the main attraction planet in Scorpius Space, and is the only planet that had heroes that fought to protect the planet for many years. 60 years ago, this planet was peaceful, until a chaos monster named Vracula came to cause major trouble to Scorpius. He was not only there to wreck havoc on the planet, but also to obtain the Seven Pillowstars, which contained unlimited power. Many people already knew when this was about to happen, so they sent the Pillowstars out to different planets by using a transporter, which is connected to many other planets out there in the galaxy. This made Vracula very angry, so instead of trying to go to other planets, he decided to create evil creatures called "Monsters". 40 years later, Vracula found out that there were magical items called "Wish Gems" that can grant a person's wish when he or she collects all four. This fueled his thirst of finally getting the dream he wanted: destruction of all planets around the galaxy. Instead of finding the Wish Gems and the Pillowstars by himself, he ordered his monsters to go to different planets to find the items through space. However, they were challenged. There were heroes from Planet Scorpius who wanted to fight for freedom against the monsters. They began forming armies and called themselves "Scorpius Warriors. The monsters and the Scorpius Warriors began racing to find the items. But the Scorpius Warriors got all seven Pillowstars, and Vracula got all four Wish Gems. But Vracula was still not happy. He wanted all seven Pillowstars along with the Wish Gems he collected. Instead of the galaxy, he wanted to destroy Planet Scorpius and end the Scorpius Warriors. But little of what didn't know was that half of the Scorpius Warriors went to other planets for safety. Some of the others went back to Planet Scorpius to recuperate. But they couldn't find a way to defeat Vracula, so they decided to wait until a chosen hero came to help. 20 years later, an unknown person from Antares Village named Gregory Tyson (in the real world as well) began helping out saving the entire galaxy and Scorpius from the forces of evil. However, each time Gregory and friends save the world, more chaos monsters appear, stronger than the next. View Planet Scorpius is a planet that resembles Earth (doesn't exist) by the green grass and water, but it seems to have many different features. One difference is the continents itself; they are shaped like horoscopes, rather than plate features. Another difference is how the planet is viewed once landing on it. Unlike some planets, Planet Scorpius is known for the people who bare all skin, with no judgement or shame, and free of restriction. In fact, nudity on the planet is more natural, and allows them to connect with nature. Another fact of the nudity on the planet is that there is no law requiring people to wear clothes anywhere (i.e. schools, work buildings, etc.) The planet also inhabits many creatures, varying from many different forms, ranging from humans to dogs, to many other things around the world. Displayed Appearances *Scorpius Warriors (Animated series) *Scorpius Warriors: X (Animated series) * Scorpius Warriors: Crisis * Scorpius: Cyberwarriors * Scorpius: Revolution * Scorpius Warriors: Spin-off Animated series (based on other contents) *Gregory: Vracula In Scorpius * Gregory's Adventure * Gregory's Adventure 2 * Gregory's Adventure 3 *Gregory: Attack Of X *Gregory: Revenge Of X *Gregory: Wolfember's Revenge *Gregory & Fire: The Chaos Septor *Supergirls *Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return *Supergirls 3: The Spell of Sorcerra *Supergirls 4: The Woman of Evil * Supergirls 5: Revenge of the Vampire *Gregory: Science Of Destruction *Gregory: Skulls In Time *Gregory & Fire: The Devil's Heart *Gregory: Blacksmith Attack *Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga *Gregory: The Revenge Of Fregory *Gregory: Treasures In Space *Gregory: Alien Invasion *Scorpius Galaxy Racers *Gregory: Journey to the Core *Scorpius: Revenge Of The Dark Clones *Scorpius Galaxy Racers 2 *Gregory: Massive Blast *Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend *Gregory: Dream's End *Scorpius: Elemental Force *Scorpius: Attack Of The Mirror Clones *Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar *Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars Trivia *